gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Jockbutt (film)
Jockbutt is a Canadian adult film produced by Mark Wolff Productions (Mark Wolff Video in the film) on November 26, 2006http://ropemall.com/jockbutt.html, created and directed by Mark Wolff himself, filmed in the United Kingdom and in Canada, and was released on Mark Wolff's website on January 2008 for ordering. The film stars 14 muscular, partially clothed, and mostly thong and jockstrap wearing bodybuilders, including Ricardo Milos, Jessie Garcia, and Diesel. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis Richard Milos Starting off the film, Ricardo Milos is seen dancing in a red paisley patterned kerchief, a necklace, black buckle boots, and a United States of America themed thong. The kerchief reveals Ricardo's hair just by a little bit. In his next appearance, Ricardo replaces his thong with a black jockstrap, removes his kerchief, removes his black buckle boots, and puts oil on his legs and torso. He dances and gets up close to what appears to be the fat, hairy cameraman. The cameraman touches Ricardo. Big Casey A jock with a football who strips down to reveal a black jockstrap, douses himself in oil, and poses. Big Casey sits down on his football. Jessie Garcia A baseball player wearing a hat, blue Under Armour socks, and white pants. He is seen making throws with a baseball glove, a baseball, and later swings with his baseball bat. Jessie takes off his pants to reveal a white jockstrap. Marc Williams A big, bulky man who is seen wearing a white jockstrap and douses himself in oil. Marc Williams & Jordan The same big, bulky man is seen with another muscular, but shorter man. Marc rubs oil onto Jordan. The men then get on their bed to begin rubbing each other's butts and dry hump each other. Marc wears a red, seemingly see-through thong and Jordan wears a blue thong. Marc Williams & Jordan The same men are now seen posing in a spa. They both begin to touch each other's butts and dry hump each other again. Marc Williams wears a red and black jockstrap and Jordan wears a black jockstrap. Mike Dragna An extremely muscular pro bodybuilder is seen on top of a staircase looking down into the camera. He douses himself in oil and poses for the camera. Mike wears a purple thong that has a pattern on it. Big Roger A comparatively slightly smaller, but muscular man is seen posing for the camera. He douses himself in oil. Big Roger can be seen wearing a black and white jockstrap. Ian&Aarin Two men are seen riding on top of each other. Aarin is seen getting on top of Ian and rubbing him, exposing his anus for the camera. Ian then switches positions, douses Aarin in oil, and dry humps him. Ian takes off Aarin's jockstrap. Both men are seen wearing white jockstraps. Frank the Tank A muscular, Men's Workout cover model is seen in a apartment with no shirt, in the middle of taking off his red-striped, black shorts, and reveals his white jockstrap with the brand "JockButt" on it. Frank can be seen flexing his muscles, posing himself for the camera, gets on a bed, and douses his butt in oil. The cameraman's face can be seen when Frank poses in front of a mirror. Frank is also seen wearing black, but striped tennis shoes. Diesel A muscular, bald, shades wearing man who also has a tattoo that stretches from his left arm, covering his bicep and a good portion of his hand. He is seen posing and talking to the cameraman. His most iconic trait is seen when he goes into the spa after talking to the cameraman, where he is seen showing his butt to the camera in various movements. He later gets up close the cameraman, while still in the spa. Diesel wears a blue thong that has a distinct elephant nose whenever he squats up and down for the camera. Johnny Cruise A champion bodybuilder who is seen touched and slapped by the cameraman numerous times. The cameraman later slowly takes off Johnny's fancy gray bolt-like black jockstrap and becomes butt-naked. Johnny poses for the camera with no shoes, too. Giovanni A muscular, long black haired man with facial hair who wears a blue thong approaches the cameraman. The cameraman touches Giovanni with his feet while stretching his own legs. The cameraman also touches Giovanni's crotch. Sebastian As the final bodybuilder in the film, Sebastian, who is already covered in oil, takes off his red-striped, black shorts to reveal a black and white jockstrap. Sebastian is seen working out outside with a barbell and does push-ups. In this appearance of Sebastian he can also be seen wearing white and black colored tennis shoes. In his second appearance, Sebastian is seen on a black bed wearing a white jockstrap instead and removes his tennis shoes. Sebastian thrusts on the black bed, turns over to touch his groin, and later takes off his jockstrap to thrust onto the black bed in the nude. Ending the film. 'MarkWolff Synopsis' Nothing butt the world's top muscle models in jock straps and thongs. This is an ass worship lovers dream DVD! We traveled the world to bring you all the top muscle models with the most amazing muscle butts. This DVD features 14 beefy models in hot muscle and ass worship scenes. Top models featured are Frank Defeo who is January 2008 "Men's Workout" cover model. Diesel is a thick and smoking hot exotic dancer by night and a competitive bodybuilder by day. Mike Dragna is an IFBB Pro Bodybuilder who struts and flexes for the Jockbutt cameras. Johnny Cruise is a champion bodybuilder and shot with Jockbutt the day after winning his last show - ultra ripped! This video delivers ten more incredible muscle models flexing their beefy butts, posing in erotic jock gear, and teasing for the camera - even at over two hours long it will leave you wanting for more Jockbutt action!!! 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' This is an Ass Worship lovers dream movie. We traveled the world to bring you all the top muscle models with the most amazing muscle butts. Jockbutt features 14 incredible Bodybuilders flexing their beefy butts. posing in erotic jock gear, and teasing for the camera- all leaving you wanting more buttjock action! Memes * 1st section of footage of Ricardo Milos dancing. The 2nd section of footage is rarely used. * Ricardo Milos' appearance. * Ricardo Milos being used as a bait-and-switch. * Ricardo Milos dancing to Smile.dk's Butterfly (Swing Mix). * People dancing like Ricardo Milos to Butterfly. * Redrawings of Ricardo Milos; such as a Touhou character, for example. * Ricardo Milos being humorously included in Gachimuchi videos. * Ricardo Milos' various iconic moves, such as his sharp turns and elaborate dance-to-butt slap. * Diesel and his movements. * Jessie Garcia and his movements. Music Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Erroneously, Ricardo Milos is referred to as Richard Milos in the opening text. The title to Jockbutt in the film, is referred to as JockButt. * The obscure, not too obscure music that plays when Ricardo Milos dances is called "Open Your Eyes (New Phunk Theory's Little Green Dub)" by Yann Fontaine; however, the same music gets mixed with another track. The song title for this track is "Rock Music (Brancaccio & Aisher's Suicide Dub)" by Transcender. * The very first piece of BGM heard in the intro is from "Kinkyfunk" by Danny Howells & Dick Trevor. * It is not known what the title screen BGM is. * It is not known what the scene transition BGM is. * It is not known what Big Casey and Jessie Garcia's theme names are. * Marc Williams and Jordan's themes are "Rock Music (Brancaccio & Aisher's Suicide Dub)" by Transcender. * Mike Dragna, Big Roger, Ian, and Aarin Driver's themes are "The Hunter" by Riva. * Frank DeFeo's theme is "Camino Del Soul (Joakim Remix)" by Antena. * Diesel, Johnny Cruise, and Giovanni's themes are "Dana EP (Guy Gerber Mix)" by Chaim. * Sebastian V.'s theme is "Boul De Nerf" by David K. * All of the music tracks, besides three, that are featured in the film come from both Danny Howells' DJ mix compilation album Nocturnal Frequencies 3 and John Digweed's DJ mix compilation album Transitions Vol. 2. * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on April 28, 2010 became the start of Ricardo Milos' appearance in the Gachimuchi universe. It was originally known as "ビオりんブランドのロゴ" (Biorin Burando No Rogo, "Biorin Brand's Biorin Produce"). * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on October 14, 2010 became the start of Ricardo Milos' fame in the Gachimuchi universe. It was originally known as "ビオりんプロデュース 誘惑のダンス編" (Biorin Purodeyusu Yuuwaku no Dansu Hen, "Biorin Brand's Biorin Produce: Seductive Dance Edition"). * The copy introducing Jessie Garcia to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 15, 2011 was originally known as "ビオりんプロデュース ホームラン♂バッター編" (Biorin Purodeyusu Homuran♂Batsuta Hen, "Biorin Brand's Biorin Produce: Home run Batter Edition"). * The copy introducing Diesel to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 16, 2011 was originally known as "ビオりんプロデュース 夢のバスタブ編" (Biorin Purodeyusu Yumeno Basutabu Hen, "Biorin Brand's Biorin Produce: Dreamy Bathtub Edition"). * Giovanni had starred with Billy Herrington in the Jimmy Z Productions film, Bodybuilders' Jam #23. Gallery Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 00.01.21.226.png|Ricardo Milos. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 00.13.36.876.png|Big Casey. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 00.20.05.928.png|Jessie Garcia. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 00.33.51.196.png|Marc Williams (right) and Jordan Vaughn (left). Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 00.46.20.019.png|Mike Dragna. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 00.50.43.119.png|Nick Lord. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 00.57.17.061.png|Ian (top) and Aarin Driver (bottom). Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 01.09.22.157.png|Frank DeFeo. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 01.14.28.728.png|Diesel. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 01.19.22.498.png|Johnny Cruise. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 01.24.48.739.png|Giovanni. Jockbutt.mp4 snapshot 01.31.36.378.png|Sebastian V. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling